A Princess's Diaries: A Not-So-Shining Armor
by darkladywolf
Summary: AU-For the first ten years of my life I always imagined myself as a princess. Then a boy in my class called me a hag and I realized that I was definitely not a princess...And that kind of sucks, you know...*I do not own Naruto and/or Magi*
1. Chapter 1

For the first ten years of my life I always imagined myself as a princess.

Pretty cliché, right? Most girls at that age think of themselves as princesses; some of them locked inside towers with ferocious dragons guarding them, others living under the ruthless reign of an evil step-mother until their knight in shining armor comes to their rescue. It is a pretty typical dream for a girl to have. It is uncomplicated, pretty specific about what it entails and _always_ has a happy ending.

Every girl has her own dream-version of the outcome of her fairy-tale. For some it is love at first sight, for others it takes a long and dangerous adventure through a haunted forest. Others only need a bit of dust from the Fairy of Forbidden Love. But no matter what the version, all fairy-tales share a common factor: the prince charming. Even my fairy-tale had one. A mysterious prince, a bit broody but kind and totally in love with me.

What kind of fairy-tale would it be if I didn't end up with a charming blue-eyed prince with luscious blonde hair and a body to die for? Oh! He also had to have a horse. What kind of prince would he be without a horse to put me on and ride off to the sunset? It had to be a proud white steed with a long mane and golden reins. That's the kind of horse princes usually have, right? Tall and stunning and magnificent and pawing at the ground, ready to carry us-my prince and I-to a big castle with many windows and many peaks where we were supposed to live the rest of our lives with half a dozen children and twenty dogs. Happily ever after, right?

The thing is that life is not a fairy-tale, big castles only exist in amusement parks and I sure as hell am not a princess. If by any chance I am, I can certainly see why my royal parents dumped me in Konoha because boy, I have to be the saddest excuse of a fairy-tale princess…..like ever.

Princesses are kind and patient. They have great voices-really, those chicks can sing-and most of them share some kind of sad past. They are very pretty-like, ridiculously so-and apparently, they can make men fall in love with them with a single glance or a swish of shinny long hair. I mean, really? I'm not a die-hard feminist or something but either those birds utilize some kind of magic or those men are pretty damn stupid. Who in their right minds would just risk their lives fighting dragons, facing god-knows-what kind of atrocities and then marry a girl they have known for two days at best? That's just too much. My parents taught me to always think things through and have a level-head without unnecessary exaggerations. And to an extent, that's kind of where things went a bit downhill. But we'll get to that later.

Despite all that, there was a time in my life-the aforementioned first ten years of it-that I believed I was a princess and that I would eventually get my happy ending. Of course, that was merely a child's naivety taking over my mind. I'm not one to complain though. I always remember those years fondly. I have some pretty good memories from back then. Everything seemed exciting and much, much less complicated. I wish things were as they used to be back then….

Reality came crashing down on me when I was eleven or twelve and a boy in my class called me a hag. It was at that point that I realized that I was definitely not a princess and that life was definitely not a fairy-tale. I was appalled by how easy it was for childhood dreams to die and for a while, I kept trying to reassure myself that Judar was just being a prat. But once glass is broken, you can never make it whole again. I don't blame Judar-though at times, I do wish I could curl my fingers around his neck until he turns a lovely shade of blue. Perhaps he was the wake-up call I needed. It wasn't the nicest of ways to make the transition between girlhood and early adolescence but it was a way. I don't know if I should curse Judar for destroying the innocence of my childhood dream or thank him for snapping me out of a daze that would have led me to nothing but disappointment later on. A bit of both, I guess. Well, we are cool now-as cool as Judar and I can be-so it doesn't really matter. I dare say that we are friends. _Good_ friends. I know, it's a pretty bold thing to say when it concerns that dark-haired git. We've been told that we make for a very peculiar and clashing duo but that prat knows how to make me laugh and has that special way-that usually involves lavishing me in insults-of getting a reaction out of me even when I am at my lowest so I guess you can say that I like his company. Please, do consider keeping this information between us otherwise I'd have to kill you. Seriously….

Nevertheless, it happened and I was taught to face whatever situation was presented to me so it didn't really take me long to adjust. I've always been a rather adaptable being. The thing is, that life has that annoying tendency of throwing you in situations that you can't just adapt to. It's the kind of situations that hit you like a brick on the head, turning your up-until-then pretty simple and boring life into a great big mess, throwing you in turmoil. Trust me, those are the kind of situations you want to avoid. They tend to mess with your head. Now, _that_ can turn ugly…

As luck would have it-or rather, lack of it-I was the next unsuspecting victim of a situation of the aforementioned kind. Lovely just lovely! Just when I was finally getting somewhere. I had my life in a line, you know? It was that time in life that I was starting to realize what I wanted to do with myself and was actually planning a future. I used to be bullied during my early years of high school but even that had been reduced to a minimum of a snicker here or there when I passed. I suspect that had to do with the odd friendship I struck up with Judar in Tenth Grade. Really, that guy can be pretty scary when he wants to. And he's insanely possessive. A total wacko when it comes to marking his territory! I guess the moment he called me a hag and I decked him was the moment he started seeing me as his territory. I don't particularly like being thought of as an object but this is Judar we are talking about so I'm gonna let it slide.

Be that as it may, that situation I was talking about earlier was presented to me at a time that I absolutely did not want it to. I had expectations and if my teachers' words were anything to go by, the required qualifications and power of will to move forward and achieve my goal of getting in Med School. Yep, things used to be pretty easy and straightforward then. But then _everything_-and I mean it-took a U turn. When I met _him_…..

And of course, that change couldn't have just come easily. Why would it? Nothing in my life was ever particularly easy.

No, that change just had to hit me in-between the eyes when I least expected it to. Literally…..

XxxOxOxOxxX

_Sakura walked inside the school grounds with slumped shoulders and a huge yawn. She had barely gotten any sleep last night due to a Chemistry essay due today and she couldn't really say that she was in the mood to put up with whatever this Monday morning was about to throw at her. She walked over to an unoccupied bench and flopped down ungracefully. She set her school bag aside and relaxed her head back, closing her eyes and hoping for some peace and quiet-_

"_Hey, hag. What the hell happened to you? You look like shit." _

_-that she probably wouldn't be getting. Sakura groaned at the sound of that voice, though she instantly knew that her boring day had just gotten a bit more interesting. _

"_Good morning to you too, Judar. I'd say that I am happy to see you but that would be lying." _

"_Someone's in a good mood today." he commented sarcastically and sat down beside her, drawing a deep breath from his cigarette and blowing rings of light grey smoke. _

_Sakura scrunched her nose in distaste and waved her hand around to keep the smoke away from her. "When are you going to abandon that foul habit? It's bad for your health, you know. Does lung cancer ring a bell?"_

_Judar rolled his eyes at her like he always did every time she brought up this subject. "Yes, mom." _

_Sakura huffed. "Whatever. Can you at least not do this when I am around? I absolutely abhor the smell of smoke. Not to mention that it makes me look bad. What would the teachers say if they saw me surrounded by a cloud of smoke?" _

_The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes once more and purposely blew a ring in her face but extinguished the cigarette immediately after that. "So, what got your panties in a twist?" _

_The girl glared at him. "Don't I have the right to a bad day?"_

"_You are always a bit moody in the mornings but it seems that your bipolar disorder is a bit worse today." _

"_Oh shut up!" She smacked his arm but it was more playful than anything else and he didn't seem fazed in the least. _

"_All jokes aside, what's wrong with you today?" asked the boy and it was at moments like this that Sakura understood why she was friends with him. Judar had that incredible ability of being able to see right through her and know exactly what to say-despite denying it vehemently-to make her feel better even though he was brash and rough around the edges. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind-quite the contrary, actually-and because of that, he came across as completely inconsiderate towards other humans' feelings. The truth was that Judar's childhood hadn't been the easiest one. With his biological parents murdered during a burglary gone wrong when he was but a baby, his childhood and early teens had been scarred by an alcoholic-and Sakura suspected abusive-stepfather and a stepmother that could do nothing but watch no matter how much she loved him. Judar no longer lived with his adoptive parents but he made sure to visit his stepmother at least twice a week. From what he had told Sakura, his stepfather was rotting in some state prison due to unpaid debts and drug dealing. _

_He now had his own little flat near the school grounds and made a living by tutoring children that had problems with math and physics. Despite his not-always-appealing character the git had a brilliant mind. He had also won one of the scholarships their community often offered to children and teenagers that came from troubled backgrounds. Sakura was sure that Judar would one day achieve something great. Not that she'd ever admit this to him. No need to stroke his already more than adequate ego. _

_Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly. "I'm a bit confused, I guess. And a bit…"_

"_A bit?" he prompted her. _

"_Scared. I mean, we are in our last year and then we are off to college. I already know what I want to do with my life. The thing that scares me is that I'm going to have to leave all this behind and that's too sudden of a change." she confessed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. _

_Judar raised an eyebrow, though slight concern was not absent from his scarlet eyes. "You? Admitting that you are scared? Now, this is something that you don't see every day…."_

"_Hey! I'm not Haley's Comet or something!" she protested. "I'm a human being too!"_

_The boy snorted. "Kind of hard to believe. And if by 'leaving everything behind' you mean me as well, guess again. You are never getting rid of me. I'll continue to haunt and torment you until the day I die. Or until the day you die. Or both. Whatever." _

_Sakura glared at him but she couldn't hide the smile that rose to her lips. She knew that was Judar's peculiar way of telling her that he would always be there for her. Despite the constant exchange of insults, she really couldn't begin to tell him what his presence meant to her. He was her best friend and she valued his friendship above all else. _

"_There is a thing call restrictive measures, you prat." she retorted playfully, pinching his arm, but didn't move her head from his shoulder. _

_Judar smirked and was about to utter something undoubtedly witty but was cut off by the sound of the bell that signaled the start of the school day. Sighing heavily, Sakura picked herself up from the bench, threw her school bag over her shoulder and turned her expectant gaze to the boy who was still lounging calmly, seemingly unaffected by the need to get to class. _

"_Oi, move your ass, you lazy git. We need to get to class before Kakashi-sensei throws a fit. You know how he gets in the mornings."_

"_Chill out, hag. Aren't you a teacher's pet? We know that you are that old pervert's favorite. He's not going to say a thing even if you get to class an hour late."_

"_That's not true!" she said heatedly. "Kakashi-sensei simply respects me because I, unlike some people I know, happen to be a responsible and diligent student."_

"_Meh, teacher's pet."_

"_Argh! You are unbelievable!" she fumed. "Whatever, I'm going to class. Stay here, for all I care. But don't expect to get any notes when class's over!" She glared at him and turned around making a show of angrily stomping her feet. _

_Everything happened in the blink of an eye, before Sakura-or anyone else, for that matter-could react. The girl never saw that football spiraling towards her. Judar's voice shouting at her to 'Watch out!' reached her a second too late and the ball hit her right in the face, making her fall to the ground. The last thing she saw before blackness consumed her was a pair of incredible golden eyes staring down at her in worry…._

XxxOxOxOxxX

Yeah…Needles to say that at the time, that had to be one of the most terrible days of my school life. It took half a week for the headache to pass and I couldn't stand up without a wave of dizziness hitting me every single time. Certainly not the most pleasant of experiences.

The first time I woke up I thought I was dead. I wasn't, obviously, but I was so disoriented that someone could have asked me for my name and I would have answered 'a blue pig wearing a polka-dot sweater.' It took ten full seconds for me to faint again and I didn't wake up for another two hours or so.

The second time I woke up things seemed a bit clearer...

XxxOxOxOxxX

_Sakura opened her eyes lazily and it took her a couple of seconds to remember what had transpired. She was in the infirmary she realized, mostly by the sterile smell that lingered in the air of the place at all times. It was oddly comforting. She turned her head to the side slowly, grimacing at the explosions of pain going off in her head, and noticed Judar lounging in a chair near her bed, reading a copy of last November's 'Metal Hammer'. He appeared to be rather absorbed in what he was reading because he only realized she was awake when she groaned due to the headache. _

_His scarlet eyes snapped up to meet her slightly dazed emerald gaze and he quickly threw the magazine aside, focusing his attention on her. _

"_Hey hag, how are you feeling? You look like shit."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, you git. It's so nice to have friends like you."_

_Judar smirked. "I try. Seriously though, how are you? Do you want me to get the nurse?" _

_The girl shook her head. "My head hurts and my muscles are sore but other than that I'm fine." She tried to sit up and gladly accepted the boy's help in doing so. "Thanks." She surveyed the room and saw that she was the only patient here before shifting her eyes to the dark-haired youth. "Why aren't you in class?" _

"_Just wanted to make sure that you didn't die or anything. It would be such a bother to find another victim to torment." _

_The girl smacked him playfully on the arm but smiled widely. She knew that was just the teen's way of telling her that he was worried. She had become surprisingly good at seeing through his seemingly harsh and insensitive remarks. _

"_Well, I'm fine so you can go now. I'm sure you are delighted to be able to get back to class." she teased, giggling at the despair that appeared on his face. _

_Judar pouted. "You are such a party-pooper." he said as he stood up. "Just so you know, I'm taking you home today so don't you even dare think of going alone." _

"_Alright, alright, jeez." she said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Keep some notes for me in class, will you?" _

_The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed. "You are such a nerd."_

"_Pretty please?" _

"_Oh, fine. Just stop looking at me like a kicked puppy."_

_Sakura smiled. "You are such a softie deep down." _

_Judar glared at her but it was clear to her that he was trying hard not to smile. "Say that to anybody and I'll personally see that you get hit by a truck." _

"_Sure, sure. My lips are sealed." She passed her fingers over her lips, imitating a zip closing. _

"_Good. Should you need anything, send someone to fetch me. Immediately." he demanded. "See you later, hag." _

"_See you later, prat!" she called after him as he left the room, closing the door behind him. _

_She lived through five seconds of solitude before the silence was broken. _

"_He must have weird taste if he calls you a hag." _

_She whipped her head around, ignoring the slight dizziness that followed, to find the source of the voice and fought down the urge to gape. Standing there with a glass of water in one hand and a charming smile on his face was probably the handsomest boy she had ever seen. He appeared to be her age with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and scintillating eyes the color of molten gold. He seemed to be around 6'0'' tall and had broad shoulders and an incredibly built body, from what she could tell. Realizing that she was staring, she coughed in her fist to clear her throat and looked up at him again. _

"_I don't want to sound rude or anything but…..Who are you?" _

"_Oh! You're right." He smiled sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his head in awkwardness. "I'm Sinbad. I just got transferred here." He struck his hand out and she shook it hesitantly. _

"_I'm Sakura."_

"_Sakura, huh? It suits you. Much more than 'hag', I must say." He smiled at her cheerfully and she found herself blushing. _

"_Umm….Thanks, I guess." _

"_So, listen." he started and run a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to say sorry about before. I didn't mean to hit you with the ball and I certainly didn't mean to send you to the infirmary." _

_She looked up at him in surprise. "You are the one that hit me?"_

_He looked to the side in shame. "Unfortunately, yes." _

_The girl stared at his face for a few seconds before smiling. "It's alright. It was an accident. No hard feelings, honestly." _

_He sighed in relief and smiled back at her. "That's such a relief. The last thing I wanted was to make a mess, on my first day here nonetheless. I wasn't very successful at that but….."_

"_You must expect retaliation, of course." _

_He stared at her in surprise before laughing. "It's settled then." He smiled at her. "So, I'll be going now. You need to rest and I need to take care of some last-minute paperwork. Here, the nurse told me to have you drink this." he said and handed her the glass that probably contained some kind of painkiller. _

_He turned to leave but stopped when he reached the door and smiled at her. "So, see you around?" _

_Sakura returned the smile. "Yeah, see you around." _

XxxOxOxOxxX

Needless to say, that was the moment of my doom….

**TBC**

**So, I'm taking a break from studying for the exams and I thought I'd write something to ease my mind. The people that have been following my stories have probably realized by now that Sinbad and Sakura are by far my favorite anime characters and it's been a while since I last wrote something about the both of them. **

**This chapter can stand alone but I will probably add another chapter, perhaps two. This one focuses more on the friendship between Sakura and Judar but there was some SinXSaku at the end. I really like the way Judar and Sakura's relationship came out. I just couldn't have him be a bad guy but I do hope that I didn't make him too OOC. **

**So, tell me what you think! Until next time, READ AND REVIEW! **

**Lots of love! **


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, that was the moment of my doom.

Contrary to what usually happens in romance novels where the main heroes find each other again a day or two after their first-usually accidental-meeting, it was almost three months later that I got the chance to speak to Sinbad again.

It took him no more than a week to become popular-especially among the females-and I would be lying if I said that I couldn't see why. Apart from being incredibly handsome, the man had a silver tongue and was absolutely brilliant when it came to dealing with people. He could turn a situation around in his favor in minutes and he did so in such a charming way, that the unsuspecting victim couldn't even realize that they had been duped at their own game.

For the first couple of weeks, many of our school's cliques invited him to join their circle and since I usually stayed clear of those people, it took half a month to even see him again. Not that anything extraordinary happened. We just happened to pass each other in the hallway while walking from one class to the other. He did wave at me and I did return his smile but other than that, we were both in a hurry to get to class so we didn't really get the chance to catch up. During the spam of the next month we had many run-ins like that but they were always brief and never above a 'good morning' and a few smiles. I didn't mind all that much and at the time, I was content with that simple contact. I was not used to people from the popular crowd giving me the time of day-quite the contrary, actually-so I got what I could. We even had Chemistry together but since we worked in pairs and I already had Sharrkan as my partner, our contact was reduced to a minimum. Again, I didn't have any expectations to begin with so….

It took me a month or so to realize that Sinbad was unlike most boys I knew. First of all, although politely, he refused any and all invitations to enter the school's popular cliques. I was kind of surprised by that and I have to admit that I did feel a bit ashamed for judging him so quickly after knowing him-not really-for a month and a half. He remained his charming, cheerful self and he talked to everyone politely, but he preferred to hang out with Sharrkan and two other boys from our year, Jafar and Masrur. I knew both of them, Jafar a bit better than Masrur since we had Math and Homeroom together, and I liked the both of them. They seemed like cool guys and they had never made fun of me so that was definitely a plus in my book.

Anyway….As I have already mentioned, it took almost three months for me to get another chance to talk to Sinbad again. And that chance came in the form of a very annoying and very sick Sharrkan…

XxxOxOxOxxX

_Sakura paced impatiently outside the door of the Chemistry Lab. The bell had already rung and still no sight of Sharrkan. The girl grumbled to herself about 'lazy classmates' and 'stupid boys', earning sideway glances from some of the students making their way inside the lab but she ignored them in favor of glaring at the hallway, as if it was the one at fault for Sharrkan's tardiness. _

_She continued to watch the students as they filled the lab, hoping to catch sight of the unmistakable white head that belonged to her dark-skinned lab partner. When a couple of more minutes passed with no results, Sakura sighed and walked dejectedly inside the lab before heading towards her usual desk. It wouldn't be long before Asuma-sensei came in to begin the class so she slummed down on her seat to wait. She rested her head on her arms and felt her eyes drop as last night's lack of sleep due to math homework caught up to her. A moment later, her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she turned it on to see that she had received a text message from Sharrkan. _

'Hey beautiful! Your prince can't make it today. I fell ill so I'll be staying home for a couple of days. Be a sweet and take some notes for me? See you Saki! Xo Xo'

_The girl rolled her eyes. Even in sickness, Sharrkan was an incorrigible flirt. She sent back a reply that consisted of 'Shut up and get well, you idiotic playboy.' and approached the teacher, who had just walked in. _

"_Excuse me, Asuma-sensei?" she called. _

"_Oh! Hello there, Sakura. What can I do for you? If you need to ask me anything, please be a bit quick about it because I have to start the class in two minutes."_

"_No, nothing of that sort." she answered, shaking her head. "I just wanted to inform you that my partner Sharrkan is ill and won't be here today." _

"_That's too bad." said the teacher thoughtfully. "Can I trouble you with providing him with this lesson's notes?" _

_Knowing that she had nothing better to do that afternoon and being a compassionate person by nature, the girl nodded. "Yes, of course." _

"_Excellent. Along with the notes, please do pass him my best wishes." The older man smiled at her. "Do take your seat and I will assign you a temporary partner for today." _

"_Right. Thank you sensei." Sakura walked back to her desk and sat down before turning to her bag that she had left on the floor beside the legs of her chair. She was in the middle of taking out her pen and notebook when a shadow fell over her. _

"_I knew I would get the chance to talk to you again."_

_For a moment she stilled, immediately recognizing that voice. She turned around slowly, trailing her eyes up strong legs, a toned stomach and broad shoulders. Her gaze landed on his handsome face, noticing the charming wide smile and the mirthful golden eyes. She didn't really believe in fate or any of that karmic nonsense but this was looking ridiculously similar to the things happening in those sappy movies her friend, Ino, usually made her watch after one of the blonde's break-ups. _

_She faced him fully and smiled at him shyly. "Um….Hi."_

_Sinbad laughed. "Wow. That has to be the most unenthusiastic greeting I have ever received in my life." _

_The girl blushed. "Sorry. I was a bit distracted. I just have a lot on my mind." _

"_Well, I'm sure it's nothing one of Asuma-sensei's oh-so-interesting lectures won't be able to make you forget." _

_The pinkette giggled. "True. So, I take you are my temporary partner?" _

"_Yes, unfortunately."_

_Sakura's smile fell. What exactly did he mean by unfortunately? It wasn't like she had personally chosen for this arrangement to happen. All he had to do was walk over to Asuma-sensei and request a different partner if he found the idea of being hers for one hour so repulsing. Perhaps she had been wrong about him…_

_Crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest, she raised a critical eyebrow, her temper flaring slightly. "Unfortunately?" _

_He moved closer, towering over her and leaning closer to her face, making her cheeks grow hot. "It's too bad that this will only last one day. Sharrkan is one lucky bloke." he said, his smile turning into the kind of smirk that made girls go week at the knees. He pulled back, his face returning to his previous cheerful expression as if nothing had happened. "Shall we begin?" he added, motioning to the teacher who had just began writing their assignment on the board. _

_Sakura stared at his back incredulously for a while before turning to the board, blushing furiously and stammering about 'never understanding boys' under her breath. _

XxxOxOxOxxX

Seriously, that had to be one of the most embarrassing experiences in my life. I mean, we were in the middle of class where anyone could have seen him getting so close to me. Though at the time I hadn't been in the right state of mind to analyze the embarrassing part of the situation, it did occur to me later that even Asuma-sensei had seen us, not to mention that idiot neighbor of mine, Inuzuka. Really, Kiba is a really nice guy and we often get together for coffee or lunch since he happens to have opened a veterinary office near the hospital I work at, but during our school days he used to be a huge gossip along with Ino. I am sure that by the time school ended that day, everyone knew about that little stunt. And that involved my overprotective idiot cousin, Naruto Uzumaki and his always sulking best mate, Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, I think I should mention that I used to have a bit of a crush on Sasuke. I met him through my cousin when we were nine or ten and you can say that I was swept away. Up until then, my opinion on the opposite sex had been formed based on Naruto and Kiba. So, you can guess that I thought boys in general were loud, annoying, dirty and immature. And then there came Sasuke. Remember how I told you that my fairy-tale prince was a bit broody and mysterious? You guessed right! I did base my prince charming on Sasuke. He was unlike any other boy I knew-they weren't many to begin with-and he interested me. Where Naruto and Kiba were loud and childish, he was silent and always serious. He had that aura of mystery that made me ignore the scowl on his face and the broody expression.

For the first couple of years of our acquaintance, I used to simply watch from afar and be content with the time I spent with him because of Naruto. Things became a bit more complicated when we started junior high and I came to realize what exactly it meant to have a boyfriend and be in a relationship. Sasuke still was his usual silent self and while to others he came across as unapproachable, I knew better. At least I thought I did.

I did try to make him understand that I liked him a bit more than a friend. I went out of my way to talk to him and try to make him smile, I made sure to save him a seat at the cafeteria during lunch and I went to every match of our school's team to cheer him on even though I wasn't that interested in football. In the end I came to realize that he was either incredibly dense or he really wasn't into me at all. And since this is Sasuke we are talking about, I came to the crashing realization that yes, I did like him and no, he didn't like me back that way even in the least.

I was devastated for a while but it was at that time that I started hanging out with Judar so he helped me a lot in that aspect as well. I started to spend less and less time with Naruto-that I still see as my brother. Yes, we are _that_ close- and Sasuke and though we continued to meet from time to time, it wasn't that hard for me to forget him. Crushes are just that. They tend to pass quickly if you put your mind to it. By the time we started high school, the whole situation was nothing but a bittersweet memory from my past and Sasuke a friend, nothing more nothing less.

The whole thing with Sinbad…_That_ was something entirely different. At first I couldn't really see why, apart from the fact that I was no longer a ten-yea-old. And let me tell you, trying to answer questions of the kind can prove to be the most mentally exhausting experience of your life. At first, it seemed almost irrational that a boy I had known for a couple of months could get such a reaction out of me. Trying to find out how or why was nerve-wrecking and for a while I tried to ignore it, pushing it at the back of my mind. But that way of handling things can only get you so far. And this is Sinbad we are talking about. The guy doesn't know what it means to give up and he can drive even the most patient of people up the wall while smiling like an idiot. Well, I am not the most patient of people out there. Quite the contrary according to what I've been told but that could have just been Judar being a prat.

Mind-blowing. That's what the situation was. Mind-blowing and confusing and downright annoying as was Sinbad. For a while I tried to pay as little attention to this thorn in my side as possible. Key word: tried. After a while, I came to the realization that the universe itself was against me. Now, I know what you want to ask. Why would I find this situation annoying and try to avoid it? I mean, what woman wouldn't be happy to have a handsome guy showing even mild interest in them?

Remember that crush on Sasuke? Well, when your first experience of 'love' or attraction to the opposite sex-whatever floats your boat-is not only unrequited but the other party is just a step away from completely ignoring you, you tend to be rather suspicious when it comes to allowing men to approach you. After Sasuke 'rejected' me-in his own way, of course-I did spend some time crying my eyes out and I certainly didn't want a repeat of that with Sinbad. Add to that the fact that self-confidence was never one of my strong points and you get the idea. Sinbad was-and is-an incredibly handsome guy and during our school days he had girls throwing themselves at his feet at every chance. I mean, why would he ever turn to look at me? Yes, he did greet and smile at me every time we saw each other and he did initiate small talk but that has nothing to do with _actually being interested_ in someone. Yeah, as you have probably guessed my sex appeal was a bit undeveloped.

As it turned out the universe had other plans for me, even though at first I did believe that even it was against me…

XxxOxOxOxxX

_Sakura kicked a pebble off the sidewalk as she made her way to Sharrkan's house to drop off that day's homework. Asuma-sensei had passed they word that she would be visiting the sick boy and all his teachers had thought that it would be a good idea to pile everything he had missed that day on her. Sharrkan's house was a couple of blocks away from her own so the walk wasn't that long and lost in thought as she was, she didn't even realize when she was ringing the bell. She had to wait half a minute before Sharrkan appeared behind the door wrapped in a blanked with a cup of steaming tea in one hand. _

_Sakura snorted and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter. "Don't you look dashing!" she commented, a giggle escaping. _

"_Not funny, Saki." answered the sick boy while steeping aside to let her in._

_She immediately began walking up the familiar flight of stairs she had many times ascended due to previous Chemistry projects they had had to complete as a team with Sharrkan close behind her. She walked through the door and immediately threw her bag aside before flopping down on the chair of the boy's desk. Sharrkan made himself comfortable on his bed and sipped his tea. _

"_How are you feeling, lecher?" she asked, twirling the chair around. _

"_Thanks, Saki." he said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."_

"_Glad to help." she answered cheekily, stopping the swirling of the chair and taking hold of her bag. She took out her notebook and tore a blank page before starting to write down the pages they had to study and all the homework the teachers had given her. She was halfway through with Sharrkan humming a ridiculous tune while sipping his tea when the doorbell rang. The boy groaned. _

"_Expecting anyone?" asked the girl._

"_Yeah, one of my buddies is coming over to see how I'm doing and perhaps catch a movie or play a video game." he answered and made to stand up but Sakura stopped him._

"_Let me go get it." she offered, already standing up. _

"_It's fine, Saki. I can go-"_

"_I didn't ask for your permission." she shot back with a smile._

_Sharrkan chuckled. "Thanks, doll. You are the best!" he called after her as she walked out of the room._

"_Don't get used to it, you prat!" she called back teasingly. The girl descended the stairs silently, humming a cheerful tune under her breath as she skipped to the door, grabbed hold of the doorknob and pulled it open._

"_Hey there Shar-Sakura?" _

_The rosette was aware that she was probably making for a very ridiculous sight with her mouth hanging open and her eyes as wide as plates but she just couldn't help it. Of all the people Sharrkan could have been expecting, Sinbad was the last possible candidate on her list. She continued to stare at him for a couple of more seconds before she was able to regain her composure. She coughed in her fist to clear her throat-and break the slightly awkward silence-and smiled hesitantly._

"_Hi there." she greeted him shyly. _

_The long-haired teen smiled back and scratched the back of his purple head. "There you go again with the enthusiastic greetings. May I come in?"_

"_Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, suddenly realizing that they were still standing at the doorstep, and stepped aside to allow him in. She shut the door behind them and waited for him to hang his coat before beginning to ascend the stairs with Sinbad close behind her. _

"_So, why are you here?" asked the man curiously. _

"_Just to drop off some homework, though I'm sure that I'll have to come back tomorrow too." _

"_Is Sharrkan really that sick?" he noted, the concern for his friend evident in his voice. _

_Sakura shrugged. "He's not that bad but it would be better if he stayed home until he recovers fully." _

_They reached the door to Sharrkan's room and he held it open for her. "After you, my Lady." he said cheekily, making a show of bowing down. _

_Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "How kind of you, my good Lord." she replied, making her voice sound as aristocratic as she could while pulling the invisible skirts of her non-existent dress in an imitation of the bows she had seen women of the Court perform in movies. _

"_Sinbad! Hey there mate!" shouted their sick host, snapping them out of their role playing and making them break eye-contact. _

"_How are you doing man?" asked Sinbad as he made himself comfortable on the floor beside his friend's bed while Sakura finished scribing down homework. _

"_Could have been better but I'll survive. I have Saki to take care of me!" The white-haired boy grinned widely, winking at the pinkette who was putting her things back inside her bag. _

_Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. "In your dreams, you smartass." She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll be going now or else my parents are going to be worried. Be more careful, you idiot and take care of yourself. Have fun." _

_She was halfway to the door when she was abruptly stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist, making her pause mid-step. She looked down and followed the arm only for her eyes to stop on Sinbad's expectant face. _

"_Why don't you stay here with us for a couple more hours?" he suggested. "We are probably going to watch a movie. Maybe catch up on some good old video games." _

"_Yes Saki! Why don't you stay?" chimed in Sharrkan. _

"_I don't know…" _

"_Oh come on!" urged Sinbad. "It's going to be fun. We haven't had the chance to catch up since that day at the infirmary and we certainly didn't get one today during Chemistry. What do you say?" _

_Sakura furrowed her brows in thought. The offer was tempting, she had to admit. The evening was bound to be interesting with these two and she would get a couple more hours away from her nosy mother who loved to meddle in her personal life far too much for the pinkette's liking. She could also keep an eye on Sharrkan in case his condition worsened. It was purely out of concern for her friend, she reasoned in her mind. Yeah, it had nothing to do with spending more time with Sinbad. Nothing at all. _

_Sighing heavily, the girl relented. "Ok, I'll stay." she said, ignoring Sharrkan's enthusiastic exclamations and glanced to the hand still holding her wrist. "Umm….You can let go now." she said shyly. _

_The long-haired teen smiled at her. "Wouldn't that be a shame?"_

_And if she wanted to be honest, it really would be. _

XxxOxOxOxxX

Needless to say that we really had fun that day. Not entirely in the boys' favor, though Sharrkan still denies everything to this day. After being done with homework-and having me prepare considerable amounts of popcorn-we decided to catch a movie. Of course, both boys had the oh-so-ingenious idea to watch a new horror movie that had just come out and was supposedly a blast. You know those cliché situations where a couple watches a horror movie and the girl almost always jumps in the boy's arms after getting the fright of her life? That was those two idiots' plan, though theirs involved the laughs they were going to get from seeing me cower behind a pillow.

As it turned out, they hadn't counted on me being immune to the horror gender due to all those movies I had watched with Naruto and Kiba. In the end, it was Sharrkan who ended up screaming his head off, though Sinbad was a lot more dignified in his fright. My cheeks still hurt from all the laughing I did that day. Some great blackmail material that was!

I even got to know Sinbad much better than before. Getting to know him like that made me all the more interested in him and by the end of the night, I was giggling at his jokes like a school girl in love. I had the 'school girl' part, alright. Now, the 'in love' part of the equation was something else entirely. For a couple of weeks after that pleasant evening, things went by smoothly and I have to admit that Sinbad and I got a lot closer, stopping to chat in the hallways and eating lunch together from time to time, though Judar wasn't that fond of him at the beginning.

But as it happens in every proper fairy-tale, drama is never absent for long…..

**TBC**

**Here we are again! I hope you liked the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. There really isn't much to say about the chapter, only that I feel great to be back to writing NarutoXMagi Crossovers. **

**Note: A Guest's request for a SakuraXHakuryuu Crossover is underway….**

**Until next time, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Lots of love! **


	3. Chapter 3

But as it happens in every proper fairy-tale, drama is never absent for long…..

Some people like drama. They actually thrive on it. Take my friend Ino, for example. I've known her since fourth grade and I can honestly say that she has always had a knack for anything dramatic. During our school years, Ino used to have the most extravagant ideas of how her own fairy-tale-inspired life would play out. She's had some of the most dramatic break-ups in the history of relationships and I was unlucky-or lucky. It's a matter of perspective, really-enough to have a front row seat. I'm not kidding. Trust me, it was not a pretty sight. All snot and tears and hair-pulling. No wonder she ended up becoming an actress.

The thing is that I don't like drama. I hate it. It brings about unnecessary complications and now,_ that_ was something I didn't-and still don't-want in my life. I know, some say that drama is what makes life a little bit more interesting. It spices things up. I say that's a load of crap. Drama tends to mess with your head and turn simple situations into nerve-wrecking riddles that throw your mind in turmoil. Not pretty, believe me. Back then, complicated situations were the last thing I wanted or needed and my close friendship with Judar provided me-and still does-with enough drama to last me a few years. I certainly didn't need more, thank you very much.

The problem is that Karma hadn't been in the best of moods back then and good old me just happened to be a very easy target. Well, too bad for me. In hindsight, that situation turned out extremely good for me but at the time, it seemed like the world was falling apart around me and I could do nothing to stop it.

And it was all that bloody party's fault.

Don't get me wrong, I did like parties. It was not the type of entertainment I frequently indulged in but I was not against the idea either. Didn't say no to a party or two every once in a while and parties in high school used to be a blast. I suppose most of you have watched those high school chick-flicks about the new girl that catches the attention of the hot football player. Well, those almost always involve some kind of crazy, outrageous party that usually ends up with some kind of dramatic twist for the main heroes. Let me inform you that while our high school parties weren't _exactly_ like that, they _were _pretty damn close. There was drinking and dancing and snogging and a hell lot of vomiting. Now, _that_ is something I don't like to remember. Needless to say that drama is never absent from anything high school-related. Seriously, it seems like that particular period of time in a person's life revolves around dramatic situations of any and all kinds.

As I have already mentioned, I don't like drama and I certainly didn't back then. Heck, Sinbad was enough a complication and the last thing I needed was any more of it. I used to do everything I could to make my life as simple as possible. Simplicity usually leads to certainties and certainties tend to rid you of everything that might unsettle you. I know, not the most youthful of ways for the teenager girl that I was back then to think but it was a way that guaranteed as simple a transition to adulthood as it could get.

I've always been a creature of order and I used to try-and still do sometimes-to keep away from anything unorderly. I used to be rather successful at it up until Judar-and later Sinbad- entered my life and promptly threw it in a whirlwind of unexpected situations. That's why, when Sharrkan mentioned that party, I wanted to disappear until it passed…

XxxOxOxOxxX

"_Forget about it, Sharrkan. I'm not coming."_

"_Oh come on, Saki! Don't be such a kill-joy. Everybody's going to be there."_

"_Good for them. I'm staying home." _

"_Live a little, Saks! Party, have fun. You are too young to leave all that behind." _

_The girl breathed out in exasperation. "For the last time, Sharrkan, I'm not-"_

"_Oi, what are you guys talking about?" interrupted Sinbad as he emerged from the kitchen with three cups of tea balanced on the tray in his hands-mainly due to Sharrkan. Sakura would have preferred some orange juice-even a can of coke-and she was sure that Sinbad would much rather drink some beer but their white-haired friend had called it an obligation on their part to support him in his sick state so anything other than herbal tea or boiled water was out of the question. _

"_Saki here, refuses to even entertain the idea of attending the party this Saturday." said Sharrkan, throwing his arm across the girl's shoulders. "And being the incredibly handsome and kindhearted, not to mention great friend that I am, I'm trying to change her mind." _

"_First of all, I am in no mood to catch your germs, you arrogant narcissistic prat." started the rosette, throwing his arm off her shoulders and moving out of his reach to get her point across. "Second, we have a biology test that Monday and I, unlike some people I know, actually want to get a good mark." _

"_Boring!"_

"_It's called being responsible!" _

"_Still boring." _

_The pinkette rolled her eyes at her white-haired lab partner and took her cup of tea off the tray in Sinbad's hands, who immediately set it on the table and made himself comfortable on the sofa beside her. _

"_Why don't you give it a try, Sakura? Who knows, you might like it there." _

"_Not you too, Sinbad. Besides, it doesn't have to do with me liking it. I have to study." answered the girl and glared at Sharrkan, who made no effort at all to muffle his comment of 'nerd'. _

"_Oh, come on." urged Sinbad and turned to face her fully. "It won't be that bad. Not to mention, I'm sure you are going to ace that test anyway. Besides, we are going to be there as well." _

'Thank you for giving me another reason to avoid that party at all costs_' she wanted to say but the words immediately got caught at her throat. Wouldn't that be a terrible, terrible lie? She hated lying. She downright abhorred it. That's why she couldn't deny just how tempting that thought sounded to her ears. Sinbad was going to be at that party and with the way he was looking at her right now, with that smirk and the hopeful eyes, uttering a simple 'no' seemed more difficult than ever before. Gods, why did he have to look so delectable in that black sleeveless T-shirt? _

_The girl sighed deeply. "Look, I'm not the 'party' type so I don't really have that exhilarating fun you guys speak of when attending one."_

_The smirk on the purple-haired man's face widened. "Well, I'll just have to change that right?"_

_Sakura's pink eyebrow shot to her hairline at his words. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_I mean…" he started, leaning closer to her with his eye burning her like molten gold. "That I am going to make that night the most memorable in your entire life. I can promise you that." _

XxxOxOxOxxX

And to be frank, Sinbad did keep his promise. Just not quite in the way he had intended to.

Remember how I told you that Judar is possessive? Let me tell you, the git almost forbade me from ever seeing Sinbad again after _that_. Not that I would have listened to him or anything anyway. He did get a bit overwhelming for some time but it that was only his worry and-dare I say-fear for my wellbeing coming to the surface so I can't really blame him. It was kind of sweet but please don't tell him that. I had to promise bodily harm to him to get him off my case. I really don't need him thinking that I actually enjoyed having him hover around me at all times, even though I did….kind of. A girl can only take so much before going crazy. And best friend or not, Judar is the only man on this planet that can me think of murder as mental relief.

When I was younger-like 12 or something-I used to read those stupid romance novels about those cliché stories of bullies falling in love with nerds, high-school heartthrobs falling in love with the shy new girl and mortal enemies falling in love after a series or unfortunate-or fortunate. It depends on the author, really-events that lead to guess what, finding their other half in each other. Generally, stories of very popular people falling in love with very unpopular people. I know, not the best of phases I've been through. Looking back, I wish I could take back all those hours I spent on those lame-excuses-of-literature and spend it on something more productive and mentally arousing. But what's done is done. The past is just that and I happen to be a human being, therefore prone to making mistakes. So don't go judgmental on me people!

Anyway, as a pre-adolescent girl I was kind of an air-head, I regret to say. Not the kind of air-head that doesn't think before acting or that chases after boys without paying attention to anything else that even appears remotely educational. I was neither of that. But I have to admit that my head was indeed up in the clouds. Not in an 'I-have-no-idea-what-real-life-is' way. It was more of a 'spend-time-alone-in-order-to-daydream-a-bit' kind of thing. I'm sure a lot of people do that. My life used to be so much more interesting and exciting in my head. It was so easy to get away from everyday life just for a little while. In my world motorcycles and their riders were knights on horses, my house was the royal castle and my annoyingly loud neighbor the Evil Queen. The birds were dragons and the butterflies flying around my mother's garden were colorful fairies. Remember that whole princess thing? Yeah, I had that too. Reality used to seem a bit boring to me back then, so you can say that daydreaming was my way of coping with the never-ending circle of everyday routine, my little heaven of magic and excitement. Good old days right?

I grew out of that phase, of course. There came a time that motorcycles stopped being white steeds and once more became two-wheeled means of transport that make a lot of noise and make men drool. I know Judar has a weak spot for them even though he'll never admit it. I really don't know what's up with that man and admitting to having a weakness, even if that happens to be a mass of steel and machine parts. Oh, I would be another one of his weaknesses but now _that's_ something he'd rather die than admit. I mean it. It's so nice to have friends…

Anyway, it all comes down to the fact that I no longer believed in fairies and happily-ever-afters. Why, you might wonder. Well, to tell you the truth, life just caught up with me I guess. Adolescent dreamers aren't really popular among their peers and I had to learn that lesson the hard way, I must admit. It wasn't anything too bad. At least not 'Hollywood-bad'. A few snickers here, a couple of spit balls there…..Anyway, almost everything stopped when I started hanging out with Judar so it doesn't really matter right now.

Have you ever heard about those life-changing things that happen once-twice, if you're lucky-in a lifetime? I'm sure most of you can recall a moment in your lives that changed them. What I am about to describe just happens to be one of those moments. And boy did it change my life…..And certainly not in the way I had expected. Why, you ask?

Well, allow me to elaborate….

XxxOxOxOxxX

_Sakura stared at her mirror, fidgeting with the burgundy fabric of her dress. It was tight and reached mid-thigh with one shoulder bare, clinging to her curves in a way she was not used to and making her feel more self-conscious than ever. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't even a bit uncomfortable. Her make-up was basic-just something to bring out her eyes and a touch of red on her lips-and she had swept her pink locks to one side. She had to admit that she wasn't that hard on the eyes but that wasn't enough to alleviate her nervousness one bit. Dressing up really wasn't her thing. She could do it, of course, but it wasn't something she did all that often. And parties really weren't her thing. She enjoyed a party every once in a while but those usually were art or book-related gatherings that never got out of hand. Now, high school parties always got out of hand. _

_Nevertheless, she had given her word that she would attend and she hated going back to it. After all, Sinbad's promise made the whole thing all the more tempting. With one last look at the mirror and a silent prayer that the night didn't end up a total disaster, Sakura put on her black high-heels and her black leather jacket. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. She immediately saw Sharrkan waiting for her in his car right outside her house and she thanked the Gods that he had remembered to come pick her up. She hated walking long distances in heels. _

_Sharrkan wolf-whistled and winked at her when she got in the passenger's seat. "Looking mighty fine, Saki!" _

_The young woman rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Just drive the car, Shar."_

"_Your wish is my command, fair Lady!" _

_XxxOxOxOxxX_

_The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Sakura had to grab Sharrkan's hand in order not to lose him in the dancing crowd as they made their way to the table the boy had reserved for them and a couple of other people he still hadn't bothered to tell her about. She cringed slightly when a dancing pair bumped into her, making her loose her balance momentarily. She caught herself just in time and hurried after Sharrkan who seemed in no hurry to get away from the pressed-up bodies. She had the suspicion that the white-haired youth was probably enjoying her discomfort. Sadistic bastard….._

_She breathed sigh of relief when she noticed the crowd starting to thin out and she hurried after Sharrkan to a table at the far end of the club. The faces around the table were familiar, some more than others. She recognized Jafar's reserved but kind smile along with Masrur's stoic expression. The huge red-haired football player looked even more out of place that her. On Masrur's left sat Drakon, his dark green hair styled as always with the red earring hanging from his ear glistering under the lights of the club. She had spoken to him on a couple of occasions and even though he was almost as reserved as Masrur, he had an interesting insight on things. Across from the boys Sakura could make out the shapes of two women. She easily recognized the blue hair of Yamraiha, the girl that sat beside her in Physics, and the twin plaits of Pisti, the school's computer genius. On Pisti's right sat Spartos, a silent but very polite boy that she had heard about from Sharrkan but hadn't had the chance to meet personally. _

_Her white haired lab partner pulled her down in the seat beside him and he immediately made the necessary introductions before starting to chat up a storm with Pisti. Sakura smiled awkwardly at Jafar and avoided making eye contact with Masrur. She liked her red-haired classmate-he was silent, polite and had never made fun of her-but he intimidated her and his unreadable expression made her nervous. _

"_Hey guys!" _

_Sakura contained her excitement at the sound of that voice and took a deep calming breath, his promise ringing in her ears. She unconsciously dusted non-existent dust from her dress and sat a bit straighter, turning her head just a tad so she could now see the purple ponytail in the corner of her eye. She felt more than saw him come to sit in the empty seat beside her, his fingers leaving an intentional feather touch on her shoulder that she almost didn't feel. The girl turned to face him and subtly-though she had an inclination that he caught her if the smirk on his face was any indication-ran her emerald eyes over his form. He was dressed in black from head to toe, with black pants that hugged his waist and a tight fitting T-Shirt that clung to his body deliciously. There was a black leather jacket draped over his shoulder. He turned to her with a smirk and winked in greeting making her flush. Sakura was thankful for the darkness of the club. _

"_I knew you would come." he said, leaning closer to her ear. _

_Sakura smiled. "Yeah. You and Sharrkan can be…..pretty convincing." she said, offering him a mischievous look. _

_Sinbad chuckled making a shiver run down her spine but she hid it as best she could. "Well, I'm glad you came. I would have been greatly disappointed if you hadn't." He flashed her a wide smile that had her stomach doing flips but she returned it with one of her own, her cheeks darkening at his words. _

"_I'm sure would have found something to occupy your time even if I hadn't come."_

"_Perhaps." he answered. "But it wouldn't have been quite as interesting as you." He gently tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She looked away shyly and Sinbad couldn't help but smile at the cute expression on her face. This was a new Sakura. Another part of herself was unravelling before him and he couldn't help but admire her. This Sakura was different than he was used to. She was different than the strong-willed, fiery-eyed girl he saw every day at school. She was different and yet it suited her. It was something that had always been part of her but had remained hidden. Until now._

"_I meant it, you know." he added as he pulled his hand back, lightly touching her shoulder in a seemingly unintentional caress that at the same time held all the meaning he could put in a simple silent gesture. _

"_You meant what?" she asked in a breathless whisper that he had to struggle to hear. He read her lips more than heard her voice. _

"_I am going to make this party memorable." _

_Little did he know, that his promise was about to get to a whole new level…_

_XxxOxOxOxxX_

_She could honestly say she was in a better than she had been in a while. She felt a bit light-headed-damn Sharrkan and his insistence that she drink alcohol-but it wasn't as bad as she had pictured it would be. It actual was…..pleasant. A kind of warmth that spread from her throat to her belly and made her feel more relaxed, more at ease. The flickering colorful lights of the club were dizzying and made her eyes hurt a bit but she couldn't really care. _

_The music was louder than ever but she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline the drum of the speakers brought her. She began to sway her hips to the rhythm, not caring she had no partner. She was lost in the moment and the slight dizziness of alcohol when she felt hands on her waist. She should have been even slightly alarmed but she wasn't. She knew perfectly well whose hands they were. She leaned back against his broad chest, acting bolder than she actually felt. For a while they followed the music, dancing to the rhythm and not exchanging a single word. There was no need for words; their body language was more than enough. _

_His smell was intoxicating and sent her already clouded mind reeling. She could feel his breath fanning the base of her neck as he leaned his head closer to her skin. They were both covered in glistering drops of sweat but it only added to the heat of the moment. _

"_I'm going to grab us a drink." he said in her ear. "I'll be right back." _

_She barely heard him over the loud music but she nodded nonetheless as he walked away. She continued swaying to the beat amongst the other dancing bodies, reveling in the freedom it brought her. _

_She couldn't quite pinpoint how long he had been gone. Could have been seconds, minutes…..maybe an hour. Time was a term that seemed so far away. She felt hot and was slightly dizzy but she was sober enough to be in control and experience this to the fullest without making a fool of her herself. She had seen Masrur drag Sharrkan out of the club a while ago, probably to take him for some fresh air. Really, sometimes Sharrkan overestimated his ability to hold his liquor. _

_Sakura laughed quietly to herself as her mind conjured up images of Sharrkan being so out of his usually cool playboy character. She spun around, following the beat of the music and raised her gaze to the dancing crowd for the first time in the last hour._

_She wished she hadn't. _

_She froze in the middle of the dance floor and her blood ran cold. Deep down she knew that she had no right to feel betrayed. Deep down she knew that it was completely irrational to feel that she had any sort of claim on him. After all, they were nothing but friends. There was nothing going on between them, right? _

_No matter what her mind was screaming at her, she couldn't stop the onslaught of emotions that washed over her like a tidal wave. Her eyes grew wide and she was sure that the image of Sinbad being kissed within an inch of his life by another woman would be forever engraved in her memory, tormenting her and making her lament what she could never have. _

_She took an involuntary step back, the club suddenly growing too small and their air too thick for her to breathe. She was suffocating; she had to get out. Now. Her eyes remained glued on the two forms as she backed away, oblivious to the bodies moving around her. Suddenly, he pulled back and turned his golden eyes on her, managing to catch her horrified expression. He broke away from the stranger woman and reached out for her, making to follow her but she was swift, her desperation making her run faster than she could have hoped in heels. _

_She ran out, wiping her eyes as she went and paying no mind to the world around her. Why would she, when her own was crushing down on her? _

_She stopped at the side walk to catch her breath and choke down the bile and sobs that threatened to surface. _

"_Sakura! Wait! Let me explain!"_

_His voice and the sound of his footsteps broke her out of her trance and she didn't even spare a glance in his direction before beginning to run forward. She was desperate to get away from him, away from the pain in her chest, away from the sorrow burning her veins. _

_Everything happened too fast for her to process. One moment it was dark and the next, two glowing yellow eyes were heading towards her at an alarming rate. Clouded as it was, her mind couldn't warn her in time and she remained rooted in place, like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. The last thing she remembered before her body jerked violently and everything went dark was the sound of her heart breaking and someone calling out her name in anguish. _

"_SAKURA!" _

_XxxOxOxOxxX_

_Judar walked down the hallway with his hands shoved in his pockets, sending dirty looks to any nurse or doctor that dared look at him the wrong way. Not that there were many to do so, to begin with. After two months of constantly seeing him and experiencing his dirty glares, they had grown used to him and barely bothered him about violating visiting hours anymore. _

_He glanced outside of the big window and directly into the garden of the hospital where the infamous sakura trees were beginning to bloom. Spring was well on its way and the world itself was changing to welcome it._

'_Sakura loves spring…..' _

_He averted his gaze and resumed his silent walking towards the room that hosted the pink-haired girl. He had never been particularly fond of hospitals but he had never felt hate towards the building either. Until now. He could feel the disgust in his system at the lingering sterile smell of the place and the mandatory silence that came with it. He had never wished for a building to be demolished so much in his life. He wanted to tear down the walls, break the glass, burn the beds__...__He wanted everything to be reduced to dust until nothing remained to remind him of the pain of seeing Sakura….like that. _

_Broken leg, fractured ribs, punctured lung, concussion, internal bleeding, possible damage to the brain…and the list just went on and on. _

_Judar closed his red eyes, hoping to block out the images of Sakura being rushed to the hospital bloodied and battered and broken…..He had never been so scared in his life. Not when his father had abused him, not when he had to leave his house and start a life on his own, not when he had to beat those thugs up for bullying a younger kid. _

_When news of the accident reached his ears, he didn't believe at first. He had thought it was just some cruel joke and that whoever had come up with that was going to be beaten to bloody pulp. When he found out that it wasn't a lie…All his moments with Sakura flashed through his mind and he realized that he couldn't remember most of his life before he had met Sakura. Most of his happy memories were with her. She was a certainty in his life, his anchor. He had based his life around the certainty that was her because since their meeting, she had always been there. It was her that had kept him sane when insanity had been knocking on his door. _

_Seeing her life force slowing slipping away, those tubes sticking out of her pale skin, her emerald eyes closed…It was sucking the life out of him. Sakura was the only person close to his heart other than his mother. Is that how it felt to lose a sibling? A sister? _

'_Shut up, you idiot!' he screamed in his mind. 'She is not gone. Sakura is alive so wait for her to wake up and then you can bite her ear off for being so reckless. She is not gone…..'_

_He stood in front of the door to room 402, dreading what he would meet upon entering. Would she still be there? Would she be weak and pale but still there? Would she be…gone? Every night could be her last and he was scared to death of the moment that he would enter her room and she wouldn't be there. He dreaded the moment that a doctor would walk up to him and tell him that something had went wrong and she hadn't made it. _

_He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the image he was about to face. An image that he had been facing for the last two months but he would never get used to. He pushed her door open and was about to say his usual greeting of 'good morning hag' when he froze and his scarlet eyes flooded with anger. _

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded, each word dripping with venom. _

_The other man turned to face him from his place beside Sakura's bed, his golden eyes filled with sorrow and guilt. "I'm just here to see her, Judar….."_

"_You have no right to be here." the dark-haired youth hissed back, closing the door behind him with as little noise as his anger allowed him. _

"_Judar…."_

"_Shut the fuck up!" he barked, his clenched fists turning white. "It is your fault that she is like that. It is your fault that her life has been in danger for the last two months. It is your fucking fault that she is in a coma!" _

_Sinbad looked away in shame for a moment but turned to meet his gaze. His eyes were tired, guilt-filled, nothing like the once joyful gaze of the purple-haired teenager. "Do you think I don't know? Do you think that I don't wish to take everything back? Do you think I don't wish with all my heart for her to wake up?" He glanced at the comatose girl with all the guilt one's eyes could contain. "I come here every day, wishing that the next morning will be the morning she wakes up. One more chance. That's all I want. One chance to explain what really happened and make sure that she is ok. That's all I want. She can hate me after that but I just want to see her eyes one last time." _

_Judar stared at him with an unreadable look in his eyes and though they were still unforgiving, he nodded in understanding. He knew guilt and he knew how it could eat a person alive. He had known Sinbad in his good days and the young man standing in front of him was nothing like him. Judar was sure that Sakura would hate to see the purple-haired man like that. _

"_An hour. That's all you have. And next time make sure to come at a time that I won't be here. If I ever find you here again, I will bring that wall down with your face." _

_Sinbad smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "I promise."_

"_Don't." shot back Judar as her turned the knob. "You suck at keeping your promises." _

_Sinbad winced at the boy's words as he slammed the door shut behind him and retook his seat beside Sakura's bed. He took her hand in his, unable to ignore how fragile it felt. He feared that one wrong move would break her. Well, whatever was not already broken…_

"_Judar hates me. I don't blame him. I hate myself too." He took in a shaky breath and ran his free hand through his disheveled hair. "People always told me that I was good with words, yet I have no idea what to say to you. I don't think there is anything good about me anymore." _

_For a moment he stared at her pale face, focusing on the steady beating of the machine connected to her body. It was an awful sound but it meant that she was alive. "I guess I just wanted to say that you need to wake up. Class is empty without you and Sharrkan hasn't been the same. He smiles less, he's not as cheerful as he used to be. Judar's not good either. He wants to appear strong but he's in pain." _

_He took another deep breath to swallow the bile that was threatening to rise to his throat. He had to say this and she had to hear it. "I'm a wreck Sakura. A bloody mess. I can't eat, I can't sleep without having nightmares. I can do nothing without being reminded of the accident. And it is all my fault. You are here, fighting for your life because of me. I miss you, Sakura." he said brokenly. "I miss you and you need to wake up. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise. Judar doesn't believe in my promises and he is right to do so but I have never meant anything more seriously in my entire life." _

_He stood up. "So take your time and get better. I'll be waiting for you to wake up." With one last squeeze at her hand he turned around and made to leave. He was with his hand on the doorknob when the machine connected to Sakura came alive. The beeps became frantic and loud and her heartbeat was rising at an alarming rate. Sinbad felt panic rush through him and he almost tore the door from its hinges. _

"_Help! A Doctor! Call a doctor!" _

_Doctors and nurses dressed in white rushed in the room and threw him out at some point, thought he couldn't pinpoint exactly when. The door was shut to his face and he was left staring at the number 402, his heart beating erratically. _

'_Please, Sakura…..Please be ok…'_

_XxxOxOxOxxX_

_For the first time after two months of sleep, Sakura's eyes were flooded with light. She shut them immediately and waited a couple of minutes for her corneas to get used to the intensity of the light before reopening them. _

_The first thing she was met with after two months of darkness was two pairs of worry-filled eyes watching her attentively. She had trouble focusing on the faces at first and it took a while for the images to set but she finally recognized them. _

"_Judar?" she wondered weakly, her voice coarse from not being used for so long. "Sinbad?" _

"_Sakura! Are you alright-"_

"_How are you feeling-"_

"_Does it hurt-"_

"_Do you need me to get a doctor-"_

_She groaned at the onslaught of worried questions, though she couldn't help the happiness that washed over her at hearing their voices. "Shut up, you idiots. You are giving me a headache." she said good-naturedly and the voices immediately ceased. _

"_How are you feeling, hag?" asked Judar and Sakura glared at him half-heartedly. _

"_It's good to see you too, Judar." she said sarcastically. "I'm fine. A bit sore and slightly dizzy but I'm better than I've been in a while." _

_Sinbad took her hand in his and stared inside her eyes. "Do you need anything? Anything at all? Just say it."_

_Sakura smiled at him. "I'm fine Sinbad. All I need is my friends around me." _

"_You heard her. She said her friends. You have no place here." said Judar, taking a step forward. _

"_Watch it, Judar. I have as much right to be here as you have." _

"_Don't fool yourself and certainly do not put me in the same level as you." _

_Sinbad's eyes darkened. "Don't insult my intelligence. I know my place but you should start learning yours." _

"_Wanna say that to my face, punk?" growled Judar and took a threatening step forward. _

"_Oi, shut up both of you! This is a hospital, you idiots! You are not supposed to shout and you are certainly not supposed to get in a brawl!" reprimanded the girl from her bed. _

_The two boys exchanged looks before Sinbad chuckled genuinely for the first time in months and Judar smirked. _

"_Oi, what are you laughing at?"_

"_You." answered the purple-haired youth. "Still the same old Sakura." _

_The girl huffed but smiled nonetheless. "So, when am I getting out of here?"_

"_Don't even think about it!" answered Judar. "You are getting out of here only when the doctor says you can." _

"_I feel fine. There is no need to keep me confined here. I hate hospitals!" _

"_How can you hate hospitals? Don't you want to be a doctor or something?" shot back Judar. "Think of this as early practice." _

"_I hate them when I'm the one to be treated." retorted the girl. "And this hardly counts as practice." _

"_Judar's right, Sakura." said Sinbad. "You don't realize it now, but you almost died." His eyes darkened at the last word and they were immediately filled with guilt. _

_Picking up on his change of mood, Sakura took hold of his hand. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident." _

"_But it was my fault. I should have gotten to you in time in order to explain. I should have..."_

"_You don't need to explain. I know."_

_He looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean you know?"_

_The girl smiled. "Did you know that comatose patients can hear people talking to them? Each time either of you came to see me, I could hear everything you had to say. I couldn't respond but I heard every word."_

_Sinbad's eyes widened. "Then…you know."_

"_Of course I do. So don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that drunk woman kissed you. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and put both of you through this. I'm sorry for-" She never got to finish that sentence. _

_She had always thought that her first kiss was going to be on some beach, under the stars or at the porch of her house after a romantic date with a guy stealing a kiss secretly so they wouldn't be seen by her parents. She had never thought it would be on a hospital bed after she had just woken up from a coma. _

_It was slow and sweet and loving. Sinbad was hesitant at first, afraid of causing her any pain but he relaxed when she responded. Their lips danced against each other as if they were made for that moment from the very beginning. She tangled her hand in his hair and he stroked her arm with his thumb. _

"_Oi, keep your hands to yourself you lecher!" said Judar, interrupting them and they broke away laughing. _

_Sinbad leaned his forehead against hers and they both smiled. _

"_Ok, ok! That's enough!" spoke Judar, pulling Sinbad back by the shoulders. "You need to rest, hag, so take it easy. And you" he said turning to Sinabd "No funny business, lover boy. You better watch out 'cause I got my eye on you. If I ever see her unhappy, I'll hunt you down and turn you to dust. Am I clear?" _

_Sinbad mock saluted him. "Crystal clear, General." _

"_Oh, shut up!"_

_For the first time in two months, hospital room 402 was filled with genuine laughter._

XxxOxOxOxxX

So, as you see things turned out alright. It was difficult at first. I had to catch up to the two months I had lost and I had to get accustomed to being Sinabd's girlfriend. The first month or so there was nowhere we could go without eyes following us and I have to admit that it took me a while to overcome my insecurities.

Judar was present every step of the way and made sure that nobody was giving me any nonsense. His presence was a bit overwhelming but it was sweet and it often got especially funny. He's such a lovable idiot when he wants to…..He and Sinabd fought a lot a first. And when I say a lot I mean it. The smallest thing could trigger a fight but it never got past a few insults thrown between them.

It took them a while but at some point they reached an understanding and called a truce. I dare say that they are friends now, though ask either of them and they are going to deny it vehemently.

After I got released from the hospital the both of them along with Sharrkan followed me around like shadows. At least one of them was with me at all times to the point that I grew sick of them. I had to threaten that I would never talk to any of them again to get them off my case. Guys can be so overwhelming….but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Eventually I became a doctor and Sinbad started his own business in the world of real estate. His silver tongue has proved useful countless times and his business is thriving. Judar is teaching Math and Physics at our old school much to our old Headmaster's exasperation. He is a bit hard to deal with but the kids love him and I have heard that more than one of his students are crushing on him.

Sharrkan, with his unlimited energy and playboy attitude, pursued a career in football and he's been winning games for his team. We don't see him very often but he always makes time to give us a call on Skype and catch up. Of course he was present for mine and Sinbad's wedding. Yeah…..things have been good.

Life gave me a second chance. I don't know if it was fate or something else but I'll be forever grateful. No matter how strange it might sound, I'm actually thankful for that accident. It changed my life for the better and opened my eyes to many things that I would have overlooked in any other situation.

You can say that even though I failed my childhood dream of being a princess, somewhere along the line I found a new one. It doesn't involve castles or witches or dragons-though Judar does come close-but it does involve a prince. Not the 'knight-in-shining-armor' kind of prince but one that can't seem to learn how to put the towel back in the rack, that likes to drink my coffee in the mornings even though he has a steaming mug of his own sitting in front of him, one that complains every time I leave for work without giving him his good-morning kiss. A prince that makes me feel like a princess every second we are together, one that wasn't ashamed to cry when I told him that there is a little life growing inside of me. We don't exactly live happily ever after but it is pretty damn close.

Just wait until I tell him that Judar is going to be the godfather…

**THE END**

**I'm aliveeeee! **

**Hello everybody! How are you guys doing? I know I've been AWOL for a while and I haven't updated any of my stories but I intend to change that. A couple of months ago I got my Siberian Husky puppy and I've been busy with him since then, so my writing time has been limited to a minimum. To make it up to you, here is a looooong chapter that concludes "A Princess's Diaries". I know, drama, drama and drama in this chapter but I hope you liked it. I'll start working on my other stories right away!**

**You'll hear from me again soon! Until then READ AND REVIEW! **

**Lots of love! **


End file.
